Project Summary/Abstract The Annual Meeting of the Androgen Excess-Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (AE-PCOS) Society is the only one that convenes the world's largest group of researchers and clinicians specifically related to the area of androgen-excess related disorders. This meeting brings together diverse participants to discuss their latest research findings, to encourage future research collaborations and to disseminate relevant and accurate health information to the clinical community and general public through worldwide press releases. The Society is composed of basic and clinical scientists and clinicians whose major interest is the etiology, diagnosis, and treatment of androgen excess disorders. The attendees represent several regions of the world and a variety of disciplines including medical and reproductive endocrinology, gynecology, pediatrics, internal medicine, psychologists, clinical nutritionists and physiologists. The two day meeting has a well-established format consisting of multiple sessions including invited lectures, oral and poster presentations, meet the professor sessions, all with interactive and/or question and answer opportunity. The Society provides travel awards for junior investigators and child care awards to encourage the participation of the next generation of researchers and clinicians. We have demonstrated participation by females and minorities in our meetings, membership and Board of Directors. One of the new highlights is the organization of patient support group awareness meetings in conjunction with our upcoming annual meetings in order to actively engage patients and consumers. The AE-PCOS has successfully organized 13 annual meetings and 23 interim meetings which are organized as satellite meetings along with the ASRM and Endocrine Society meetings in the USA or stand alone in other international locations. The Society through its meetings and resultant publications (>10 guidelines and position statements) has had significant impact on development of criteria for diagnosis, management and treatment strategies for PCOS.